


A Love That Drifts Across the Stars

by silvertoekee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Humor, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertoekee/pseuds/silvertoekee
Summary: We walk under the same stars to meet, part, and meet again.





	1. A Kiss Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Various drabbles that I am writing that may contain different pairings, friendship, and anything else I can think of :). I don't have a beta so sorry for the mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to remind someone that their home is where you are

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Millions of stars lit up the night sky as the dark clouds obscured them here and there. The dewdrops in the long blades of grass felt cool brushing against his skin as he walked through it. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He was not surprised when a few droplets of rain fell onto his cheeks and soaked his hair.

“I thought I would find you here.”

A red eye flashed in the dark as he focused on the voice. “It is not like I have anywhere else to be.”

“Che, you could be wandering the open road as you usually do.” was the cheerful reply.

“Why are you here Naruto?”

Naruto seemed to ponder his companion for a moment before gazing down at the village below. You could faintly hear chatter from the villagers walking through the town and the lights gleamed from multiple homes. I

“To let you know Sasuke, that you always have a home here in Konoha.”

A tired sigh left the raven. “Konoha is no longer home.”

“Then does your home have to be a place or can it be a person.”

Sasuke looked at his friend in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“What if…” Naruto said hesitantly before he turned glowing blue eyes filled with determination at his friend. “What if I want to be your home.”

“So wherever you live would be my home too?”

“Yes.”

“That sounds like a romance novel that Sakura would read.” Sasuke said teasingly.

“Hey I am serious!” Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

Sasuke slowly smiled at his friend’s antics. He gently reached out to cup one stripped cheek and leaned forward to place a kiss on startled lips. “I accept.”

Naruto’s eyes seemed to glow more brilliantly with happiness as he returned the kiss.


	2. Far From Home

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Naruto slowly stirred his congealed ramen noodles as he stared out the window. It was raining outside and he could see the villagers rushing to get out of the downpour. He could not help, but think about of his absent best friend. The day his friend had left with the smell of rain in the air. For a moment, his heart felt like it was aching and with a gasp he clutched his chest. The chopsticks clattered on the table and one of them fell to floor.

“Naruto are you alright?”

He blinked to rid his eyes of moisture and smiled at his friend. “I am fine Sakura.”

“You can put on that fake smile on for strangers, but please don't do that around me.” Saukra said softly. She reached across and gripped one of his clenched hands. “What's wrong?”

Naruto had almost forgotten his friend was sitting across the table from him. They had gone to his favorite place for lunch and he had gotten a big bowl of ramen. Usually, it would cheer him up and take away all his worries, but not today. Instead, all he could think about was Sasuke and the day he made a mistake. 

“I made a mistake.” Naruto said sadly.

Sakura looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“When I should have taken the chance, I rejected him and he thinks I do not care for him.” Naruto closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek.

He remembered the day his friend was going to leave and he had held out Sasuke old headband. The Uchiha had stared at it silently before taking it from him. When his friend had slowly leaned towards him staring intently at his lips, Naruto had taken several steps back. The hurt that had flashed in his friend's eyes had been devastating until they had grown cold and remote. Sasuke had turned around and quickly vanished into the woods. That was the last time he had seen him and 2 years had gone by. He had regretted his actions ever since.

Sakura carefully wiped it away. “Then maybe you should go after him then.”

"What about the village?”

“We will be fine while you go search for him. I am sure Lady Tsunade will allow you some time off to find him. Besides…..”

“Besides?” Naruto asked hesitantly.

“We are all tired of you moping.” Sakura said with a cheeky grin. “You have become a stick in the mud Naruto.”

Naruto smiled sunnily. “Thanks, Sakura.”

Hours later, he slowly walked outside of Konoha’s gate and adjusted his pack. With a determined gleam in his eye, he set out to find his best friend and find out what would have happened if he had accepted that kiss that day.


	3. The Adventure Awaits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey begins with just a few small steps at a time

Pairing: None

Naruto stared at the papers held before him and felt a sense of forbidding. If he accepted this his dream would finally come true and yet was this what he wanted right now? A part of him did want this so badly, but the other half felt an itch to escape. 

His marriage had failed because he didn’t listen to the warning signs at the beginning. They had rushed into their relationship to soon and had children to young without getting to know each other. The infatuated loved Hinata had and the love he had felt for her had faded. It was as if one day they had woken up and discovered it had vanished without them noticing. He hadn't even remembered when he had started sleeping on the couch in his office at home or when the last time they had made love. It had been the most difficult decision to sit down with the family and explain to the children why they were divorcing.

Now here was another life change right in front of him and he had to make a decision. 

“Do what is best for you Naruto and we can worry about the rest later.” Kurama grumbled from inside their shared space.

Naruto sent affection to his fox friend and stared at Kakashi in determination. “I am sorry Rokudaime, I cannot accept the mantle of hokage at this time.”

“Are you sure Naruto? I will only be in office for a few more years, but the council will pressure me to pick someone soon.”

Naruto placed his arms behind his head and smiled. “Then I will have to wait till I can claim the hokage title the next time around.”

Kakashi sighed. “Fine, I will try to hold the position for you for two years.”

“Kakashi, I…”

The Rokudaime held up his hand to silence his former student. “Go on your sabbatical and find yourself, Naruto.”

Naruto felt his mouth drop open. “How did you know? I haven't even told Sakura or Sai.”

“Maa maa, I have known you for a long time remember and you look like you could use a break.” Kakashi smiled warmly with his eyes. “Go visit Gaara in Suna and perhaps find out where Sasuke is wandering at. Have not heard from him in weeks. Getting away from the village will do you some good.”

“Thank you.” Naruto grinned widely at his former teacher before leaving.

-

Stepping out of the gates in Konoha felt liberating and he felt all his burdens drift away. His kids and friends had not been happy to see him go, but they all knew he needed this journey.

“Are we headed to see that brat in Suna?” Kurama asked curiously as he manifested as a small orange fox next to him. “Or try to hunt down your other crazy friend like Kakashi suggested? You seem to have many of those.”

“Hmm I dunno.” Naruto said with a grin. He began to amble down the road and whistle a cheerful tune.

Kurama laughed at his friend and followed him.

Naruto’s golden hair glowed in the sun and his blue eyes gleamed with excitement. “Let's just follow the road and see where it takes us.”


	4. Tea and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura should get paid with all the advice she is giving out lately.

Pairing: Lee/Gaara

The thermos felt warm in her hand as she carefully poured some into a cup. Twisting the cap on the thermos to close it, Sakura held her cup and took a leisurely sip. It was still just as hot as this morning when she had made it with just the right cream and sugar. A tired sigh escaped her as she stretched out against the bench. It had been several days of intense rounds at the hospital and she was beat. This was the first time she had a chance to just relax and not worry about anyone. A sudden flurry of sand in the face soon changed that thought. Coughing violently, Sakura spilled her tea on her white robes and shrieked at the scalding sensation on her legs. Whomever had done this was dead!

“Oh no, Sakura I am so sorry! For this transgression, I promise I will run 2000 laps around the village without fail!”

“Stop Lee.” Sakura yelled as she quickly grabbed his spandex arm. 

The green beast of Konoha froze and glanced back. He winced at the rage he could feel emanating from her. 

“Sit down.” Sakura faked smile pleasantly before forcing him to sit next to her. She placed her hand on her thighs and let the healing chakra flow into her burns. Sakura let go of her inner rage, before speaking to her friend. “Why are you running around the village and causing a ruckus?”

Lee gave the good guy smile with a thumbs up. “My important person is coming to the village tomorrow and I wish to be at my best to challenge him.”

Sakura gave him a puzzled look. She racked her brains for who would be visiting that would be Lee’s friend. “Isn't the Kazakage from Suna coming tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“ As in Gaara who is still learning about human emotions and is not the easiest person to get to know?”

“Yes.”

“As in the man most of Suna’s women is chasing down to catch since he started dating? Huh, I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Bi actually.” Lee said with blush spreading across his face.

“When did you two start dating?” Sakura slapped her friend hard on the arm in congratulations and a wee bit of bewilderment. Who would have thought Lee liked Gaara? Not that she had been really paying attention to her friends love lives with her being busy, but it was nice to find out. 

Lee quickly dug his feet into the ground or he would have flown off the bench. Sometimes Sakura forgot her own strength. “It um hasn't happened yet.”

Sakura looked at him in puzzlement.

“I haven’t confessed yet.”

“What, but you just said….”

“I know, but the Kazekage is a busy man and there just hasn't been time.” Lee dragged a distracted hand through his hair, messing up his bowl cut. “Both of our villages have been rebuilding since the war and with the various missions I have been on, it has been difficult to find the time to confess.”

Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hugged him against her side. She felt a slight tremble from him. “You are afraid aren't you?”

Lee looked at her in astonishment. “How did you know?”

“Because I was terrified when I told Sasuke, but you know what it was a relief to get it off my chest. I had carried that love for him for several years.”

“But didn't you not end up together with him.” Lee said softly.

Sakura froze for a moment before glancing away. “Yes, but it was worth it even when I was rejected. He still has too much darkness in him for me to cure.” Sakura said softly. Or only a certain blond friend could do it she couldn't help but think of with slight envy. If anyone could cure the darkness that still tainted Sasuke soul then it would be Naruto. T

Lee felt his spirits lift and leaped to his feet. He had been feeling melancholy for a while now, but Sakura’s words re-energized him and he felt as if he could finally do it. Turning to her, he boldly leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you, Sakura for the sage advice. I will finally confess my feelings to Gaara!”

Sakura gently touched her cheek and smiled at her friends antics. Sand flew into her face again as Lee raced down the road and Sakura tossed her thermos aside. Squaring her shoulders, she raced after her friend shouting dire threats and Lee ran even faster in terror.


	5. Chasing the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do not always get what we desire.

Pairing: Sasuke/Gaara

Aggressive lips slanted over his own as the Sasuke moaned into the kiss. His pale hand sank into blood red locks silky to the touch. Gaara tightened his arms around Sasuke’s waist as their lust grew stronger and they clutched more frantically at each other. 

Gasping for breath, Sasuke wrenched his mouth away and whispered. “Gaara…”

Gaara’s pale green eyes glittered in the semi darkness like a cat as he pressed biting kisses against the raven’s neck. He licked a path up the long neck before claiming bruised lips. Footsteps passing their hidden room froze the pair before Gaara shoved them apart.

Green eyes shown with a riot of emotions before they deadened. “We need to stop this Sasuke, someone will come looking for us soon.”

Sasuke ran a hand distractedly through his dark hair and tried to reign in his feelings. “Fuck Gaara. I highly doubt anyone will notice us missing with the newlyweds out there.” he said with a hint of bitterness. The raven took a confident step forward and watched the green eyes widened. “Besides we have unfinished business.”

The kazekage clenched his fist and the small gourd at his hip dropped to the ground with a loud crack. Sand began to stream around his feet and hiss menacingly. Cool eyes regarded the raven quietly. “Our business is finished for now.”

Sasuke flinched at the hint of steel he heard in Gaara’s voice before a cold smile spread across his lips. “No, I think we are just finished.”

Black eyes locked with green as the two glared at each other before a beloved familiar voice calling Gaara’s name distracted the sand shinobi. Without a backwards glance, the redhead left the room and quietly closed the door.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, before striding over to the window and wrenching it open. With a muttered curse he leaped onto the window sill and dropped to the ground below. He could feel eyes watching him leave, but the ANBU would not pursue him. Their duty was to guard the village and the important guests contained within the large meeting hall. Not a wandering shinobi who had the current hokage’s permission to come and go as he pleased. Sasuke could hear joyous laughter at the wedding celebration trailing from behind him, but it didn’t matter. It was too difficult to stay and see the happy couple. To fake the pleasant smile on his face and try to hide his devastation.

The distraction of sex with Gaara had been a godsend when he had encountered his sometime lover during the reception, but tonight it was not meant to be. Gaara’s first priority had always been to Naruto when the other man had been calling for him. They would both drop each other no matter what the situation if Naruto called their name or needed them. 

Sasuke could not help, but laugh at the irony. Two strong shinobi in love with the same man and willing to do anything to please him. He was like the sun to them always lighting their path with his warmth and kindness. It was almost as if they were chasing the sun to force the shadows from their blackened souls.

Perhaps it was time to venture further afield and stay away for a few years. Maybe then he could get over this foolish emotion and finally let Naruto go. 

For a moment, Sasuke paused and glanced back the way he came. A thought of telling Gaara goodbye quickly appeared in his thoughts before he brushed it aside. He doubted the kazakage would care if he left or stayed as their arrangement was mostly just sex. They rarely exchanged words and were more strangers than friends. With a shrug, Sasuke vanished into the night.

If the raven had paused for a moment longer, he would have seen Gaara half hidden in the shadows watching him leave with a strange expression furrowing his brow.


	6. Chasing the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t often that Gaara changed his mind about something, but sometimes you needed to chase the moon.

Pairing: Sasuke/Gaara

The moonlight spilled across the floor boards and gave the room a soft glow. Across from the open windows, Gaara sat on the bed and regarded the man half sprawled on his lap in contemplation. The leaf shinobi had arrived injured in Suna earlier in the day and had only agreed to treatment if he could stay at Gaara’s home. Temari had called it paranoia while Kankurō had joked about Sasuke feeling safer with his lover. Of course, his older brother had only said this while Sasuke was being treated in the guest room and heavily drugged. He liked to joke, but he was not suicidal to do it front of the last Uchiha. 

Gaara’s sudden guest in his bed had appeared hours later after his treatment. The Uchiha’s steps had been loud compared to his normal quiet footfalls which had alerted him to his pending arrival. He regarded Sasuke who was only dressed in drawstring pants riding low on his hips with white bandages wrapped across his chest and his head. None of it was life threatening, but seeing Sasuke bleeding and injured had stirred something in Gaara’s heart. 

“I finally found you after so long,” Sasuke slurred a bit while leaning against the doorway. He grinned warmly at the other man as he shuffled over to him.

Gaara blinked in confusion at the emotions showing so blatantly across Sasuke’s face. Normally the other man rarely showed anything unless it was during sex and said, “I have been right here all night Uchiha.”

Sasuke shook his head frantically and almost fell. “No, no I tried finding you before, but it was difficult.”

“Do you mean now?” Gaara said slowly. He knew for a fact that Sasuke had been sleeping due to the drugs for the last hours. It was only a couple of minutes ago that Gaara had heard him stirring in his room.

“No before, after my fight with a few rogue ninjas. All I could think about was getting to you.”

Gaara gasped while reaching up to clutch at his sleep clothes. His heart hurt again. It always hurt recently in the last few years when he had to say goodbye to Sasuke or seen him injured. Love was something perplexing and sometimes terrified him. Until Naruto, he didn't think he understood it at all but his friend soon helped teach him new things. Friendship, compassion, warmth, family, and even love. 

He had never told the raven his feelings were slowly changing from lust to something more. How could he tell him when he knew Sasuke still loved Naruto? Gaara knew Sasuke believed he loved Naruto the same way, but that was not the case. Perhaps in the beginning he had, but it was more of a sibling love. Now he cursed the no strings attached arrangement they had and the false hoods between them.

A gentle hand stroked across Gaara’s cheek and he blinked at how close Sasuke had gotten. Not once had his automatic defense attacked the raven and he could still see the small gourd sitting on his night table. He wondered just when had he started to trust Sasuke so much when it took years before he let his defense down with even his family.

Gaara gently returned the caress. “What are you doing to me Sasuke Uchiha.” 

Sasuke smiled before laying his head down on Gaara’s lap. “Nothing Gaara, I just feel safe with you.”

Gaara gently caressed the dark hair and watched as Sasuke fall asleep. He wondered if it was the drug's talking or Sasuke’s own words. He hoped his lover would remember this in the morning and perhaps their relationship could evolve into something else. Maybe he could finally let go of the falsehoods between them and admit his true feelings.

If not he would continue to chase after the moon and hope someday he could catch him.


	7. Sleepy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee was not his favorite, but he knew his boyfriend loved it

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke

Naruto hated the taste of coffee, but surprisingly he liked the smell of it brewing If it was black he would turn his nose up to it and stalk away. And if it was sweet and drowning in milk, he would grudgingly gulp it down. The only reason he tolerated that stuff was for Sasuke. The dark haired man loved it and would drink one cup in the morning when they had breakfast together. He did not understand why the other man didn’t drink tea or orange juice. The longer they lived together the more he learned about the Uchiha’s caffeine addiction.

“Naruto.” 

Naruto stopped chewing his frosty cereal and gazed across the small table. Sasuke was looking at him as he slowly sipped his coffee. His hair was in a disarray with pieces stick up all over the place like a disgruntled porcupine and his sleepy mismatched eyes were at half mast. The rumpled orange shirt Sasuke wore to bed always made Naruto feel warm inside. Naruto could not help but think Sasuke looked cute this morning and a wide grin spread across his face.

“What is it?”

Sasuke pushed another steaming mug across the table. “Coffee?”

Naruto gently clutched the hand away from the mug and wrapped long fingers around Sasuke’s. He grinned a bit sappy as he took a slow slip. Coffee, who knew they could become even closer over such a bitter drink?


	8. Midnight Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was ending around them and he had to confess at least once.

Pairing: Gaara/Lee

“I love you.”

Those three words were said quietly and with utter devotion at the stroke of midnight. It was said after their most intense battle yet when even all hope had been burned to ash. When even the strongest would surely have given up and face the coming of the dawn with dread.

Not this young man with the bowl cut hair. WIth eyes that burned black with inner confidence, optimism, and the love for this one person who stood before him. He had not given up when he had been told he may never walk again or practice taijutsu. All he had done was grinned and succeeded with determination, his master, and his awesome team backing him up in proving all the doubters wrong.

Now he stood before his most important person in his favorite green jumpsuit, with is heavy weights strapped to his legs, and a good guy smile spread across his cheery face.

“You are insane.” Gaara said tonelessly.

Lee grinned even bigger. “I have been told that on occasion.”

“How can you confess this now in such a dire situation?” Gara said in annoyance.

Lee shrugged. “When else would I confess it?”

Gaara hesitated before narrowing his eyes. “How about never?”

Lee pondered the question before shrugging again. “Never is a quitting term kazakage and not a part of my ninja way.”

Gaara gripped his red hair. “I do not have time for frivolous emotions that I do not understand. There is a war going on and we do not have time for this.”

Lee placed a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Then don’t. I did not expect you to respond, but it was something I had to say before the end.”

Gaara glanced at the hand on his shoulder. “Before?”

“Mm. My last chance to confess.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing Gaara.”

“Lee…” Gaara said in warning.

The green monster of konoha struck his good guy pose. He waved at the group approaching behind his friend and smiled at suspicious pale green eyes. “The other kages are waiting for you Kazakage-sama.”

Gaara let out a frustrated snarl. “This conversation is not over Lee.”

Lee smiled a trifle sadly as he watched Gaara walk away and felt a moment of regret. 

“Did you get a chance to tell him?” a familiar voice said from behind him.

“Yes Tenten I finally did.”

The brown haired woman hugged his arm. “I am glad since this is our final mission together.”

“Yes.” Lee hugged her back. “Let’s give Kaguya a punch from Team Guy and say hi to Neji.”


	9. Omurice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramen is good, but maybe omurice is better.

Pairing: None

Daily, Naruto would pull out a cup ramen and eat it with relish. Whether it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner, he could eat it with every meal.

It had first started when he was a young child and was only given a stipend to live on. The money barely covered his apartment and there was never enough leftover for much food. At most he could only afford cup ramen and supplement the rest with hunting or fishing. Sometimes, he would find food on his doorstep, but he could never figure out who left it to thank. 

As the years past and he gained ranks into the leaf ninja he had more money which meant he could afford a better variety of foods. Still, the thought of cup ramen was a comfort to him and he was not going to give it up. Perhaps another reason he ate so much ramen was the fact he could not cook, but there had been no one to teach him. 

It wasn’t until later when Sasuke would stay with him on occasions during his wandering that he learned the joys of other foods besides ramen. 

“Dobe, you need to eat something else occasionally. Do you know how much salt that ramen contains?” Sasuke said it in a bossy tone of voice while frying food on the stove.

“Shut it teme,” Naruto growled as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Just a few more minutes and his cup ramen would be done. “ I will eat ramen all the time whenever I want.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Here eat this.” The raven set a plate before him.

“What is it?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Omurice.”

Naruto took a hesitant bite and his world exploded with the taste of delicious eggs smothered in ketchup over fried rice. For a moment, Naruto wondered if he died and gone to heaven. He ravenously ate the meal and ignored his smug friend. From that time onward Naruto would ask for omurice and Sasuke would cook it for him.

He still loved ramen, but there was just something about Sasuke's omurice that just made the world a better place.


End file.
